In To The Open Air
by xYaar
Summary: Two sisters, one as soft as water, the other who can be heated up just like fire. The other very quiet and the other very loud. Both are the opposites of each other, but how would everything turn out if they will go and live in Camelot?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone,**

**this is a story i'm writing together with dontstopbelieving123 (Also the fanfiction writer of 2 girls in Camelot). I just sended her a private message on one day and it turned out in still talking and chatting with each other, which also turned out in to the idea to write a story together, so here it is, In To The Open Air :)  
Thank you for writing together with me^^^^**

**Evelyn: Written by me  
McCartney: Written bij dontstopbelieving123**

Prologue is written by dontstopbelieving123

**(Prologue)**

Evelyn and McCartney were special. That's the one word their mother used constantly to describe them. Ever since they were babies they had, had the ability to do magic. The two girls were fraternal twins and were almost nothing alike. If it weren't for a fact that they were born on the same day and shared the same mother no one could've guessed that they were sisters. Evelyn had blonde hair and greenish gray eyes, the only friend she had was her sister. McCartney on the other hand had black hair, blueish green eyes, and was a complete opposite of Evelyn in every way. All it took was one night for their lives to change forever. It happened when the two were 5, and they were staying up very late past their bed time.  
"Evie watch this" McCartney whispered to her sister. Evie raised her head from her pillow rubbing her eyes out of tiredness. Her sister obviously had no idea what the concept of sleep was considering she didn't go to sleep till hours after their bedtime. Evie gave her full attention now to her sister. McCartney flicked her hands and a tiny flame hovered in it. She closed her hand and it disappeared. Evie tried to do the same but nothing happened.  
"Maybe I have a special gift for fire" McCartney shrugged. Her and her sister watched as a flame would appear and then extinguish in McCartney's hand whenever she closed this. They found it so fascinating every time McCartney repeated the gesture.  
"What are you two doing?" their mother asked in the doorway of their room. McCartney quickly extinguished the flame and her and Evelyn looked at their mother.  
"NOTHING!" they smiled slyly. Their mother returned the same smile and went back to front room.  
"Go to sleep Mickey" Evie said to McCartney as her sister kept doing the flame thing. Finally just to make her stop Evelyn looked at the bucket of water that was lying beside the bed. She concentrated on the water as it levitated towards her hand and slid it's way around her arm. She thrust her arm out towards her sister's side of the bed and heard a sizzling noise. Evelyn let out a small laugh  
"I guess I have a special gift with water" she imitated her sister's bragging tone. McCartney blew a raspberry at her and soon the two sisters had a little play fight. Lights of many colors could be seen through the windows as the two started using magic now to fight against each other. Just then their mother appeared in the doorway with their cloaks in her arms.  
"Stop" she whispered. But the two couldn't hear their mother over their laughter. There was suddenly a loud knock at the door.  
"By the order of King Uther we demand you to open up this door" a voice said outside. The two stopped their play fight.  
"Just a minute" their mother said nervously as she handed McCartney her green cloak and Evelyn her blue cloak.  
"Mother what's going on?" Evelyn asked.  
"It's nothing" she lied tying their cloaks now and flipping the hoods up.  
"I should've known this was going to happen someday. I should've moved out to the country years ago" they heard their mother mutter.  
"Are we going somewhere?" McCartney asked.  
"You two will" she told her. There was another loud knock on the door.  
"It'll be just a minute" their mother shouted. She quickly looked up at the window in the room.  
"Climb out that window" she told them. The girls were confused but did as their mother said. They climbed out the window and hung on using their magic to keep them up.  
"Mother what's going on?" McCartney asked again.  
"You know how you two are very special" their mother smiled at her daughters.  
"Yes" they sighed having heard their mother call them that many times.  
"Well there are some people out there that don't like people like you"  
"But why?" Evelyn asked.  
"To tell you the truth darling I don't know" she said to herself.  
"Is that what the people at the door are for then? They don't like us so they want to take us away?" Evelyn but two and two together.  
"You are a very smart girl Evie" their mother patted Evelyn's hand now. The two of them saw tears forming in their mother's eyes. Again there was a harsh knock.  
"Listen you two run straight through the forest once you've come to the river go west and you'll find this camp. Once you get there, there will be people who will take care of you they're called the Druids .They'll teach you how to use your magic properly " she tried to explain quickly.  
"You're not going to come with us?" McCartney asked now, voice quavering.  
"No you two have to go on your own" the two girls gasped.  
"But you'll see me again someday. Think of this as an adventure like all those stories I've told you about" their mother tried to cheer them up, but that didn't help at all.  
"We will break this door down" the loud voice said at that the front door.  
"You two take care of each other because as of this moment you're all that each other have" their mother said before kissing them goodbye.  
"We're going to come back" Evelyn promised.  
"We will and when we do we'll scare these people away" McCartney said trying not to cry now. Their mother smiled at them.  
"Let go now girls you need to run" their mother asked them. McCartney and Evelyn cut off the spell and landed silently on the ground. They didn't say a word to each other. Evelyn looked down as she saw her sister hold her hand out to her. Evelyn grabbed onto it and the two of them ran off following their mother's directions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts!  
Evelyn: Written by xYaar  
McCartney: Written by dontstopbelieving123**

**[POV Evelyn]**

It was dark outside, the stars where shining bright and high in the sky, as well the moon. I sighed for one moment, feeling slightly bored. My sister was already asleep in our tent. Even though we were twins, we were so the opposite of each other. She was louder than me, not invisible and always seemed to make friends with anyone. I only had her. I just didn't trust anyone since that night 15 years ago. For some reason McCartney didn't remember much about the night that we had to leave from our home, Camelot, but I still knew everything. To me it felt like it had just happened yesterday. Every single detail was still fresh in my mind, someone had been screaming through our front door telling our mother to open it, our mother saying that we had to go to the woods, finding the Druids. We were lucky that the Druids took us in, gladly wanting to help us. They taught us how to use our magic properly. After the day we had left our home though it felt like I had lost my voice maybe it was because leaving home caused such a huge impact on my life that I was still traumatized over it.

"You're thinking again?" A soft voice whispered. I looked to my right and saw a young boy, who had just turned thirteen sitting beside me. His dark hair was hanging nicely around his head, his blue eyes looked at me, knowing that something was wrong with me. He was a wizard, a sorcerer just like me.  
"You would like Merlin" the boy randomly said to me smiling up at me. There was that name again Merlin, the one who had saved the Druid boy a couple of years ago.  
"Nah, I just want a normal husband and besides I think he would match better with my sister, I just have that feeling," I grinned at him. Playing matchmaker was always a fun thing to do. Mordred laughed in the silence and couldn't stop grinning. He was like a a little brother to me. Mordred was the only one I talked to, except for my sister. We all three could never stop talking whenever we were around each other, being bored, trying to have some fun. But if someone else would talk to me, then I just would keep my mouth shut. And if I was being silent, then my sister would talk for me and for her. She always knew what I wanted to say. How it was even possible for Mordred to talk to me, I didn't know. He just could.  
"I'm off for a walk. Don't try to follow me, it's dangerous in the woods and we don't want to lose you again."  
"But-" Mordred tried to say, but I only grinned at him. I loved walking in the forest, in the middle of the night, where I could hear the sounds of the animals and nature in general. Just me and forest, it was perfect. I could also clear my mind about everything, through walking. No one normally had the permission to walk in to the forest when it was dark. I used to do it in secret at first but when I got discovered. They actually let me continue my walks, knowing that I would always come back.  
"Where did you say that the camp was, Sir Leon?" I heard an angered voice. I stopped walking and hid behind a small bush. I soon saw horses approaching our camp.  
No it couldn't be, not now, no!  
"_Sister, wake up! Wake up_!" I tried to wake her up with my telethapy, but I should have known that she could sleep through anything. Even if there was a fire going on around her she would still sleep through it.  
"Just a few more miles away" Another male voice said. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? Using magic, would only delay them.  
"_Something wrong Evie?_" I then heard the voice of my sister in my head and let out a sigh of relief. I slowly started to make my way back to the camp without getting noticed by the knights.  
"_Warn the others, we are going to be attacked!"_ I told her. I hoped she would spread the word in time. It turned out she had though. By the time I got to the camp chaos was ensuing and people were trying to run away as fast as they could.  
"McCartney!" I screamed looking around for her. I only said her full first name if it was pretty serious and now it was. Mordred ran towards me and I hugged him for one moment.  
"You should go with the others if you must use magic," I whispered to him, trying to find my sister in the chaos. Mordred nodded and knew we couldn't use any other way to fight them, but magic.  
And that was when I felt the pain in my left leg, and hit the ground, hearing Mordred screaming to me or someone else.

**[POV McCartney]**

I ran out of the tent and flicked my hand feeling the nice warmth of the little ball of fire in my hand that had just appeared. Funny how there were so many spells I could use from the years of training with the Druids but I still used fire as my first defense. Fire is something that I love to manipulate it can be warm and comforting when I want it to but if you give me the chance I will burn whoever is in my way if they harm me or my sister. It didn't matter to me if the Druids were peaceful people you still had to find a way to defend yourself no matter what. For me violence is always the answer. Evie or the others didn't know this but late at night when I knew everyone was asleep I would practice any defense moves with my fire manipulation.

The minute I had heard my sister scream for me I jumped into action and looked for her. Everyone was running to safety now.  
"Mordred" I said once I ran him down on accident. I extinguished my little hand flame.  
"McCartney" he sighed.  
"Where's Evie?" I asked getting down to his height.  
"She fell come with me" he grabbed my hand. The camp was nearly empty now and we ran to Evie where I saw her lying down on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her leg.  
"You alright Evie?" I asked getting down by her.  
"There's an arrow sticking out of my leg how do you think I feel?" she asked. Without any warning I ripped the arrow out of her leg. She let out a tiny scream.  
"That's what you get for being all snappy with me" I joked with her. Mordred and I heard the sound of approaching horses now.  
"Run ahead of us we'll meet up with you later" I looked up at Mordred.  
"No" he shook his head at me.  
"Mordred go on please" I asked of him again. The noises got closer and I gave Mordred an intimidating look. He nodded out of understanding and ran on. With that I hefted up Evie. I did a spell to cover up any remaining tracks.  
"We're going the wrong way" Evelyn said once she realized we were going in the opposite direction Mordred had went.  
"Glad you noticed. We're going far too slow to catch up with them in time if we go the other way we might have a better chance of losing them" I tried to explain.  
"That dosen't even make sense" she told me.  
"I know I just had a hunch to go this way for some reason and thought if I came up with a clever lie for why I'm doing this I would come up with some sort of solution" I explained.  
"How is it I'm the strange one out of the two of us again?" she asked. I stuck my tongue out at her. We finally had to sit down because Evie needed to rest her leg.  
"Do you think we lost them?" Evie asked catching her breathe now.  
"I don't know" I told her running my hands through my hair. We suddenly heard a twig snap behind us.  
"Shhhhhhhhh" I whispered to Evelyn.  
"I'm not even talking" she whispered back. I flicked my hand to form fire again. I saw a foot emerge from the woods and I threw the little fire ball I was holding at the person. The person was a male I knew that from their silhouette in the trees.  
"What do you want?" I asked the person as they grabbed onto their arm where I hit them.  
"I just want to help" the person said.  
"Well we don't need it so make sure you get you and your knights far away from here before I set you on fire all the way" I threatened.  
"Merlin have you found something?" we heard this voice say. The man quickly turned his back and in that moment I grabbed onto Evelyn and practically started dragging her to safety.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait" she started telling me while trying to stop me.  
"What?" I snapped at her.  
"Turn me around for a second?" she ordered.  
"No"  
"I'm older than you"  
"By two minutes"  
"So I still have seniority over you now turn me around" I gave her a look.  
"It's not like I can do it by myself" she bluntly told me. I turned her around.  
"Your name's Merlin?" my sister asked. _Hang on she's actually speaking to a stranger _I realized. The guy looked at us now coming out of the trees. He looked about our age with dark black hair, really blue eyes, and some impressive cheek bones.  
"Yeah" he confirmed her question. She tightened her grip on my arms as if it was out of excitement.  
"Ow ow ow let go" I whispered to her.  
"You're Emrys" she smiled.  
"Merlin" the voice said again and we heard approaching footsteps. Merlin ran to us and grabbed my arm.  
"Just follow my lead alright?" he asked.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly as I got my arm out of his grasp.  
"If this goes well I'm going to save you two" he said. I looked behind him and saw these knights coming from the direction of where our camp had been. They were all wearing the crest of Camelot on their cloaks their leader was this man with blonde hair. I felt like I recognized him somehow.  
"Who are these two?" the man with blonde hair asked.  
"I don't know I just saw them running away from the camp. One of them is injured" Merlin told them. They all looked at us now.  
"They captured us when we were on our way to visit our mother in Camelot, we didn't know how to leave. We took the chance to escape when they were all running away. My sister got injured on accident I believe one of your knight's must've fired an arrow at her" I lied adding some fake tears now.  
"My sister's hurt and she needs medical attention" I pleaded looking at how Evelyn's leg was bleeding even more now.  
"We need to take them to Gaius" Merlin said.  
"There's nothing at the camp and there were no tracks showing where they headed the best we can do is head back and ask them questions later" one of the knights suggested.  
"The best plan is to split up. You there" the blonde man asked Evelyn. She froze up next to me.  
"Where'd they head off to?" Evie and I looked at each other and quickly said together.  
"East" we both lied in unison.  
"Elyan, Gwaine, Percival head off in that direction and see if you find anything" The blonde man ordered. 3 of them ran off. The blonde man then gave my sister and I a suspicious look before sighing and saying.  
"Let's go then" Evelyn and I let out a sigh of relief in unison. I helped Evelyn limp back to the horses. It seemed that she was now resuming her silence. Merlin came over to us and helped me lead Evelyn along.  
"Thank you" I smiled at him.  
"Well we're both sorcerers we have to stick together" he said.  
"I'm McCartney, this is my older sister Evelyn" I introduced us. I saw Evie looking between the two of us. She wasn't smiling but I could tell that she was giving me a cheeky grin. If she wasn't injured already I would've thumped her over the head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,  
here it is, chapter 2! We will start writing on Chapter 3 as soon as possible. **  
**We both want to thank everyone for the story alerts, the favourites and the lovely reviews! **

**Well, enough talk, enjoy the chapter :)**

**POV McCartney**  
I stuck my head in through the door to a small room where Evie was lying on a cot sleeping like there was no tomorrow while Gaius, Merlin's uncle, was bandaging up her leg. I saw that there was no need for me to be there so I closed the door quietly behind me. I came out into the front room where Merlin was sitting at this table. I sat down across from him and we both reveled in the silence. Soon I started tapping my finger's impatiently out of boredom. Apparently that annoyed Merlin because at one point he did a little cough to catch my attention.  
"Sorry" I apologized putting my hands in my lap. I then noticed his torn up sleeve that looked singed.  
"Did I do that?" I asked examining this harsh burn he had on his arm.  
"It's nothing" he shrugged. I gave him a look. I put my hand over his burn.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I've spent 15 years with the druids I think I know a thing or two about healing spells" I commented. Of course the only thing I really knew how to heal was a small cut, so this was my first _actual_ wound.  
"That is if I remember how to do them correctly" I mumbled to myself.  
"I'm sorry was that supposed to be comforting?" he joked.  
"Well you know if you're so big and powerful you could do this by yourself" Before he said anything I just covered his mouth with my other hand while I concentrated on the burn. I could feel him smiling under my hand which was breaking my concentration . I said a spell and concentrated as hard as I could and when the spell was finished I took my hand off of his mouth.  
"Do we dare look then?" he asked. I laughed at that and he got this uncomfortable look on his face.  
"You alright?" I asked.  
"Well you know how you burned me and then just healed it. Well you're starting to form another burn in the same spot" he said. I let go of his arm and saw there was a dark red hand print slowly fading away now on his pale skin. This hadn't happened before usually I had a good control over my fire manipulation but one giggle almost caused me to give someone 3rd degree burn. I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. I let out an awkward cough.  
"I better go see how my sister is doing" I said getting up ready to open the door but I bumped into it.  
"Ummmmmm" I didn't know what to say after that so I just opened the door and left him there.

**POV Evelyn**  
My eyes opened just at that moment when I heard someone open the door. I then saw how my sister walke in. The old man, who just had finished taking care of my wound walked out of the chamber and I didn't know what to say.  
"Feeling better?" McCartney looked at me, while waiting for an answer. What did I need to say? Yes, I felt a bit better, but still. I didn't feel truly safe here in Camelot and I didn't know why it seemed as if there was a strange atmosphere hanging around here.  
"Yeah, a bit. The physician took great take care of my leg," I smiled, pretending to be happy for her so she wouldn't be worried about me. I tried to sit straight up, it hurt a bit but I someone how managed to do it. McCartney plopped unceremoniously down next to me on the cot. There was a moment of silence between as we let everything that had happened to us finally sink. In that moment of silence I tried to connect with Mordred through telepathy, but couldn't reach him. Maybe I was too weak? Or something might've happened to him?  
"Gaius, are both the girls healthy enough to answer some questions?" I heard a voice say on the other side of the door. We heard the physician confirm to the voice that we we're both well enough to be questioned. Soon the blonde guy from earlier walked in to our chamber. I had to admit now that I was actually seeing him up close he was quite handsome. His gray/blue eyes looked over at us, probably trying to see if there was anything suspicious about us. His blond hair was tousled, like he just got out of bed. He was cute, nice and had a trustable feeling over him. But still, I refused to talk to him. I saw how his mouth was moving, but I didn't hear anything, I just stared at him. And then he looked at me, like I was something interesting to look at. Which then made me feel a bit self conscious. Why could I be interesting? I wasn't special, my sister was the special one. She was more talkative, had more friends, wasn't afraid of using magic (I bet that she would still use magic in front of him, if she could), and always wanted to go on adventure. And well, I was just the opposite of everything. I only ever used magic when I really needed to , my only friends were my sister and Mordred, and going on adventure wasn't something I liked to do.  
"Ahum," the man in front of me coughed to get my attention. I looked at him, trying not to stare. Love at first sight doesn't exist. Does it? I did hope it didn't.  
"She doesn't talk to strangers," my sister said, protecting me, as always. Thank god that I had her.  
"She still needs to talk to answer my questions." He still looked at me like I was pretty interesting to look at. No way could a king be that interested in me. I saw at the same time the look McCartney gave me and she knew what I knew, all along.  
"I'll answer for both of us," Really, McCartney was my guardian angel when it came to things like this.  
"Wait, what's you're name?" I asked suddenly. _Crap there went my silent streak_ I realized. What did this man want with me, letting me talk to him? I didn't talk to anyone, except for Mordred, and my sister, wait Merlin "Emrys" was someone I talked to as well. Camelot was doing strange things to me, it might be the death of me.  
"So you can talk?" he looked at me smiling a bit now. I nodded, for one second, hoping that he didn't see it. But he did.  
"I'm King Arthur," I didn't say anything about it, I just kept repeating his name in my head. He then began to ask various the questions, McCartney answered all of them and knew the perfect lies to tell him. I sat in silence, next to her, trying to avoid watching the king in front of me.  
Why did this happen to me? This wasn't normal. Really, it wasn't. Love at first sight doesn't exist.

**POV McCartney**  
"So are you done then?" I asked Arthur after he had paused for a moment with our interrogation.

"Mickey" Evelyn warned noticing my snappy tone.  
"May I please talk to your sister for a moment?" he asked. I smiled at Evelyn and noticed the way she was looking at Arthur.  
"Talk to her all you want your highness" I told him closing the door behind me as I tried to give him a small curtsy. I started heading for the other door leading outside.  
"Where are you going?" Merlin asked following me now.  
"Out" I simply shrugged.  
"You can't leave"  
"Just think of it as me leaving and then coming back" I smiled.  
"Where are you really going?"  
"Do you think Arthur will let me borrow one of the horses for a moment?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"You repeat things a lot"  
"Only cause you're not answering them"  
"Well you're the big and powerful 'Emrys' if you want to stop me do it"  
"I will"  
"Ok then" I dared him.  
"You've unleashed something that can't be contained" I laughed at that and then bumped into a maid.  
"Oooh I'm so sorry miss" I apologized realizing that she had dropped a bunch of clean blankets.  
"Here let me help" I offered as she scrambled to get them up. The woman had dark hair and eyes that were the color of Evie's.  
"Thank you" the woman told me a bit surprised when she saw me finally.  
"You're welcome" I smiled at her as I continued on to the stables.  
"Now where were we Merly?"

"MERLIN"

"WAIT" the maid shouted at me. I looked back at her. She smiled at me.  
"Have a good day" she simply said and I saw what to me looked like tears forming in her eyes.  
"Um you too miss" I told her and then continued out to the stables. I went near a horse and started saddling it up. I looked at Merlin who simply crossed his arms and looked at me.  
"You still have time to stop me" he stayed silent.  
"I'm getting on the horse now" I threatened putting my foot in the stirrup I was just waiting to see what he would do. Then suddenly he suddenly grabbed a saddle. I smiled at him.  
"So you're coming with me now?" I asked.  
"Only because I know Arthur will have my head for it if I don't"  
"I'll race you" Before he said anything I took off. I went back to my old little training grounds that I have been going to for years now. The little targets I had made were still in the same place they had always been. I made this little place the second day after being with the Druids. Whenever I felt like I needed to blow off some steam, sometimes literally, I would go here.  
"You cheated" Merlin told me.  
"I did, didn't I" I smiled mischievously at him.  
"What are you doing here?" Without saying anything I shot a little flame at a target with perfect precision.  
"I come here all the time whenever I need to expell some energy" I explained.  
"So are you doing this because you're angry about how Arthur almost attacked the Druids"  
"No. I mean I love the Druids like they're my own family but I was just constantly hiding with them I never got the chance to be like free and visit new places. Coming to Camelot is so exciting and if we actually get to stay there-" I didn't even know how to finish that sentence.  
"So what's with you and fire?" he asked.  
"Ever since I was five I've known how to manipulate fire and ever since then it's been my go to defense. I taught myself how to fight"  
"Hit that target over there" Merlin challenged me pointing at this one hanging high in a tree.  
"Pffft that's easy" I said hitting it.  
"Wanna have a go at my little magic obstacle course?" I asked him  
"I have something better"

"We're really going to try this on horses?" I asked.  
"Backing down then?" he teased.  
"No are you?"  
"Definitely not"  
"Explain to me these insane rules you came up with again"  
"Try and hit every target while on your horse and the first one to get to that tree wins"  
"Alright then may the best man or woman wi-" and before I could finish Merlin took off. I smirked at that and took off. I shot at all targets and almost missed one but I turned around and got it from behind. I was almost getting really close to Merlin and the finish line was in sight but I noticed Merlin's eyes flashed gold. The horse I was riding stopped abruptly on the spot and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air and landed on my back.  
"OH my god I'm so sorry" Merlin apologized dismounting from his horse now. I for some reason burst out laughing I had no idea someone could actually match my competitiveness. Then I felt a slight sting in my forehead. I put my hand to it and saw blood. Merlin then put his hand on my head.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I know it might be hard to believe because you think you're so amazing but I also know some healing spells too" he told me. I felt this warmth on my forehead and then Merlin took his hand off my forehead.  
"Thank you" I told him.

**POV Evelyn**  
An awkward silence fell between me and the king, when my sister left the room.  
"_I'll make sure that you'll regret this_" I mumbled in my head, towards my sister. I started to plot the things I could do to her when she came back. Why on earth did she leave me alone, with HIM, in the same room? I can barely handle talking to acquaintances much less strangers. I think she really did want me dead.  
"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked him. _Wait I asked him something?_ I realized. Damn it, what did he do to make me talk to him? I only met him a couple of hours ago. What else could I say more to him? He then came over to my cot and sat at the end of it. A king… was sitting on the same bed where I was sitting on as well. I looked at him and saw a little bit of sadness in his eyes. I would probably would never know why he was so sad. It's not like he would simply just talk about all his problems with me.  
"I have some blankets for the girl" I heard the voice of a woman interrupt the awkward silence between Arthur and I. Arthur and I both looked up at the owner of the voice. Arthur immediately stood up, probably not wanting to give the visitor any wrong thoughts about him and I. Wait, why was I thinking that?

"Come in then" Arthur said.  
The door opened and the woman came in. She noticed Arthur in the room and gave him a little bow, he only nodded back at her. While the woman was changing everything and I took that moment to get a good look at her and then I had some sort of flashback. It flashback from the night when we had to leave the night where the same woman was looking at me, with fear in her eyes it was from the fear of losing us. She was afraid that the knights would catch us on our way to the Druids. She had a fear of never seeing us again and now she was standing here, in my room, where King Arthur was standing in as well. But why didn't she recognize me? I didn't want to say anything to her just yet. I looked up at Arthur and had to tell him yet again another lie. Why was a feeling guilt now for lying to him?  
"Arthur lord do you mind coming back in a while Gaius said I might need to my bandages soon and well..." He clearly understood that he had to go now

"We will hopefully finish our conversation later then?" he asked. I nodded and as soon as he closed the door and I made sure he was out of earshot I already heard myself whisper to the woman  
"Mum?" the woman looked up, surprised and then she saw me as in _really_ saw me. Her eyes widened. How long had it been since we last saw each other? Had she already met McCartney at some point today?  
"Evelyn?" She whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it. Her voice sounded tired. Was working here that hard? Or was she just working hard, to try and keep her mind off of what has happened to her?  
"How did you get here?" she smiled at me hugging me and then she got this stern look on her face

"It's dangerous here for you and your sister to be here" she stated. I sighed. This wasn't how I had expected our first meeting to go after being split years apart from each other. I did understand though why she was afraid of us being here.  
"Long Story." I whispered softly and had a good look at her. She was thinner than usual, her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they used to. Her hair didn't have that shine that it used to have. Everything was different about her. Except for her personality, she still seemed to care about every living creature on earth.  
"Your sister didn't recognize me" she then said and I looked up at her shocked. How could McCartney not recognize our own mother? Did she really forget everything? That wasn't possible. McCartney had to remember at least one thing from our childhood here. I didn't know what to say about it but I then heard voices coming from the other room.  
"I have to go" My mother stood up, looking at me and giving me a little smile.  
"Mum, wait, before you go, I want to ask. Do you still live in our old house?" I really wanted to know that. She nodded and I smiled.  
"I'll try to visit as soon as possible then!" that's a promise which I could really make. She then left my chamber and I could now recognize the voices from my sister and Merlin. They both entered my chamber and just sat down on my bed as they retold this story about some sort of training course and started laughing now and then for no reason. Should I ask McCartney about our mom? No it was better if I didn't.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**  
**Chapter 3 already from In To The Open Air :D Thank you already for the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
**  
**Evelyn: xYaartje**  
**McCartney: dontstopbelieving123**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**Evelyn**  
I stared down at my sister I was still a bit angry with her for leaving me alone with Arthur yesterday. I had half the mind to push her out of bed right now just for the fun of it. I probably shouldn't have been so cruel though. She had stayed by my side this whole time and was practically babying me. I heard the door open and quickly pretended to be asleep for no reason at all. I don't know why I was doing it but mainly I think it was to avoid any awkward start of morning conversation. I opened my eyes a bit to see Merlin coming in with a bouquet of flowers. He quickly and silently placed them by McCartney's bed side and then ran out. When he left I shot right back up and looked between the door, where Merlin had just left, and McCartney. I felt a smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe it.

**McCartney**

I woke with a start as I accidentally fell out of bed. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I felt something fall into my lap and saw a bouquet of very beautiful flowers.  
"Good morning" Evie yawned as she stretched out comfortably in the cot we had shared for the night. I was starting to get the feeling that she did that on purpose to annoy me for yesterday.  
"So what are we going to do today?" I asked her while I sat back down on the bed.  
"What are you going to do today you mean" she corrected me. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I still can't walk on my damn gimpy leg"  
"Then let me use magic to fix it or better yet ask Merlin. Yesterday I got this scrape on my forehead and when he touched it BAM I was healed" I explained.  
"I wouldn't go throwing around that word you know" she told me.  
"Which one?"  
"Magic" she whispered. I nodded understanding now.  
"Where are these from?" I asked looking at the flowers now.  
"I think a secret admirer might've delivered them" she shrugged.  
"Meaning the king of Camelot left them for you but got confused in the darkness" I joked. She glared at me.  
"Don't be so daft" she mumbled. Evie smiled at me again.  
"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked and just then the door opened and Merlin came in. I quickly stood up and tried to successfully tame my hair that hadn't been brushed in awhile, this attempt did not work by the way. _Hang on why am I fixing my hair?_ I thought.  
"Hello Merlin" I smiled at him.  
"Evie, McCartney" he nodded at us. There was some awkward silence.  
"Is there something you wish to say?" Evie asked looking between him and I.  
"Right well...erm would you like me to show you around the castle today?" he asked us.  
"I can't but Mickey would love too wouldn't you?" my sister suggested.  
"I would be delighted" I told the truth. We both walked out and started walking around the castle the whole place was massive. There were so many corridors and everything was beautiful.  
"Have you ever tried playing hide and go seek around here?" I asked seriously.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever played hide and seek in the castle before? I mean come on look at this place" I told him.  
"I'm not a five year old though"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Not it then" I said quickly running.  
"I'm not going to play"  
"That sounds like something a loser would only say" I taunted. Merlin let out a sigh and smiled at me.  
"One...two" I quickly ran off. I saw a door to a room. I pressed my ear against it and didn't hear anything. I quickly walked in and bumped into someone who I realized wasn't even wearing a shirt. Not that I didn't mind looking because this man had quite an impressive body but still it was an awkward position to be in. I looked up and saw one of the knights from yesterday. I think his name was Gwaine.  
"Well this is a bit of an informal introduction" he simply said.  
"I am so sorry" I apologized. He just gave me a cheeky grin when he noticed my hands were still on his chest and of course right then the door opened and I saw that maid who had talked to me yesterday. _Great as if things couldn't get any more awkward_I thought. The maid looked at us terrified. I took my hands off of him and pretended like nothing was going on. The maid looked severely angry with us. Why should she be, she didn't know me? The maid grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out.  
"It was nice meeting you" I smiled at Gwaine while being dragged out.  
"You know I didn't really catch your name?" he asked.  
"McCartney" the maid slammed the door on him.  
"What were you doing?" she asked.  
"It's none of your business" I practically slapped her hand away. She looked hurt at the gesture.  
"You know you're terrible at this game right?" Merlin said from my right.  
"Sorry I had a good hiding place until someone dragged me out" I made sure to make her feel guilty. The woman looked sad.  
"I was only looking out for you. I'm sorry miss for disturbing you" she nodded walking away.  
"Do you know her?" I asked Merlin.  
"Her name's Alicia she's been working in the castle for years" he told me.  
"Why is she so strange?" I asked. He shrugged. Just then Gwaine's door opened beside us.  
"Is she gone?" he asked. I nodded and laughed at him. He came out wearing a shirt now with a huge smile on his face.  
"Good, now would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked very straight forward.  
"But we've only just met"  
"And I hope to get to know you better over dinner" he said. I smiled.  
"I would love too" I told him.  
"Great I'll see you tonight" he said grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it.  
"Hi Merlin" Gwaine said giving him a friendly punch in the arm. Merlin looked a bit upset.  
"You alright?" I asked as we continued to walk around the castle.  
"Perfect...cheery in fact...I'm fine, I'm fine, I'M FINE" he said.  
"So you're good then?"  
"Never been happier" he put on a fake smile. I grabbed his hand.  
"You know what you need?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"I think you need to blow off some steam" I told him. He looked down at our hands and smiled.  
"I'm gonna beat you this time" he told me not letting go.  
"Yeah this time let's do it without cheating and getting my head cut open"

**Evelyn**

Once again I was left alone in the chamber, trying to contact Mordred. Why wasn't he answering me? I was starting to worry about him.  
_Mordred, please, answer, just say_ something I said in my mind to him, but I got no answer.  
"MERLIN! Always when I need you, I have to go and look for you! Where are YOU?" Arthur's voice shouted. I immediately recognized. Why was it, when McCartney was away, he came in here. No wait; this was the second time already so I guess it didn't happen all the time. But I knew that there would be more times to come. There was a knock on the door and I knew that it was him.  
"It's fine, come on in" I softly said, trying to reach Mordred one more time, before Arthur came in.  
"Have you seen Merlin? You know, my servant who can disappear just whenever I actually need him, such as these last twenty four hours?" I grinned at that. He had been blowing off his work to hang out with McCartney.  
_Sis, you know that Arthur is looking for your soon to become husband right_? I said quickly in my mind to her, grinning at the fact that I would probably get a reaction to it later on.  
"Anyways, how are you doing?" was he really asking me that, right now? I looked at him, and still saw sadness in his eyes, but also there was something else.  
And then it hit me.

It was a sunny day and Mickey and I had decided to play outside, around our favorite tree. We were four or five at that time, and had a lot of energy. Our mother was sitting on a log, watching over us, just to make sure that we wouldn't use magic. She probably knew that Mickey would do it if she hadn't been there. Lucky for her that she hadn't gotten caught yet.  
"Oh come on, run faster, I can get you!" I heard my sister giggle towards me and I laughed. I turned around and saw her coming and then ran around the tree. There was no way that she would never get me.  
"Evie, look out!" Mickey said, but it was too late. I bumped in to someone and we both fell to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" when I looked up I saw a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, about the same age as my sister and I.

"Evie, apologize to him, right now!" my mother snapped at me. _Why?_I wondered. But I still did it anyways .  
"I'm sorry," I said, with a soft voice that was loud enough though for him to hear me. The boy already was standing on his feet, not saying anything. A man came over to us and grabbed the boy by his arm.  
"Arthur, they're not your kind to play with" was the only thing he said. The boy gave me one more look, before he turned around, and walked away with his father.

"You, you, you…" I mumbled, trying to say something to him. He was the one I bumped in to when we were four. How? Destiny? Was that why I was now sitting on my cot, in front of him.  
"Yeah?" He asked me. Oh come on, just say it, I said to myself.  
"Do you remember that day when we both were four years old?" he looked at my confused.  
"The tree…?" was my second option for him and then I saw the recognition in his eyes. We both didn't say anything. I thought about that one moment when we first met.  
"I remember…" he said, slowly as he sat down on my cot. And again we didn't say anything.  
_Evelyn? You there?_ I almost wanted to scream out loud when I heard Mordred's voice in my head and saw how Arthur looked strangely at me.  
_Perfect timing Mordred I'll try to contact you later_I said to him. Oh perfect, now I was being rude to him. But then I realized that we finally had contact, was he that close now that we could have contact? And why wasn't McCartney trying to contact him?  
"Sorry about that. I… you, me, the tree…" I then stumbled, as I tried to remember what Arthur and I were talking about, but yet again someone disturbed us. Merlin came in, closing the door, grinning to himself and not noticing that Arthur was in here with me.  
"A hem," Arthur cleared his throat and I couldn't ignore the big smile on my face. Merlin turned around shocked to see Arthur.  
"I need you to clean my boots, muck out the stables, wash my clothes, and change my bed while you're at it" was the only thing Arthur said to him. Merlin looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided to leave the room, leaving me and Arthur alone again, but the minute Merlin left, McCartney in.  
"McCartney, LEAVE, NOW!" I screamed out of frustration. My sister looked weirdly at me, just like Merlin had at Arthur but then saw Arthur sitting on my cot.  
"I will, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do myself!" she said, smiling widely and leaving.  
"Sister!" I mumbled angrily at her. I could hear someone laughing softly and saw Arthur, looking at me, shaking his head.  
"Maybe it's time for me to leave as well. We will talk later, when everyone decides not to interrupt us," I sighed. Everything was going so well though and now he had to leave already _You'll regret this Mickey!_ I said to her, hoping that she didn't hear me, but I knew she would. Arthur stood up on his feet and I wanted to say something, but didn't know what. We both went silent again. I just wanted to talk to him, but before I could, he already left, leaving me alone for the rest of the day. Being injured wasn't fun at all.

**McCartney**

_McCartney I know you can hear me please stop ignoring me_ Mordred's voice said in my head.  
_I am not ignoring you_ I lied. After Merlin and I had left my little training course I had sworn someone was following us. It didn't take me that long to figure out who it was. As guilty as I felt for feeling this way I didn't want it to be Mordred because I knew he would make us come back with him and I didn't want to.  
_McCartney?_Mordred asked.  
_Where are you? How close are you to me_? I sighed as I looked around the castle now.  
"I'm in Camelot" he told me. I had a little flash and saw this sort of dark alleyway. I had to move quickly before anyone saw him. I went out into the lower town and soon found him. He hugged me around my waist.  
"I've missed you so much" he told me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked urgently.  
"Looking for you and Evie"  
"But you know what happened the last time you were here" just then I heard a gasp. I quickly hid Mordred behind me as I turned around and saw the maid who had practically been watching my every move. She looked down at Mordred, and I knew she recognized him, but then she looked at me protecting him and got this soft smile on her face.  
"Come with me" she whispered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Come with me if you don't want to be seen, also I'm making chicken and dumplings" she smirked. I looked down at Mordred.  
"Lift your hood up" I whispered. We tried to move slyly through the town and finally we came to this small 3 room house. I shut the door behind me and locked it with magic.  
"You have to come back to the camp with me. Everybody misses you two and you're needed there" Mordred continued once the woman walked into a different room.  
"Mordred listen Evie is still healing and I can't use magic to help her. So we have to stay here till she heals up" I explained.  
"That's really the reason why you're staying here?" he asked jealously.  
"Yes would I ever lie to you?" I grabbed his hand. He shrugged.  
"I swear we will come back the minute Evie is all better" I lied he didn't exactly half to know how long her wound would heal.  
"I saw you talking to Emrys" he mumbled.  
"We became friends" just then I saw a thought pop into his head.  
"Could you bring him along with you when you have to leave?" he asked.  
"I'll have to see" I smiled at him.  
"So how have you been?" I asked.  
"Look at what I can do now" he flicked his hand and in his palm appeared a little flame. I smiled at him.  
"I'm doing it off of pure energy though so it's harder then the way you have to do it" he explained.  
"I think that's still amazing though" He smiled at my compliment.  
"So you promise that you'll go straight back to the camp as soon as we are done talking?" I asked of him. He nodded.  
"We'll go to you soon"  
"Well then if you have a long journey back I suggest you take a rest in one of my daughter's beds" the woman said as she leaned in the doorway to one of the rooms.  
"You'd really let me do that?" he asked. She nodded. He ran off to the room.  
"And as soon as you wake up I'll give you some food and make sure your cloak is all nice and warm" she promised ruffling his hair. He smiled at her as he ran into the room.  
"Aren't your daughters going to wonder why there's a little boy in their bed when they come home?" I asked the woman as she went over to the kitchen area. I sat down at a table.  
"They won't, I haven't seen them in long time" she looked down at the food she was preparing.  
"Did they get married?"  
"No they went missing"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"They were only five, they'd be about your age right now" she said sitting across from me reaching out for my hand which I slid away.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. She looked up at me.  
"It's just every time I see you, you have this protective loving look"  
"You just remind me so much of my youngest that I feel the need to keep an eye out to protect you" she shrugged.  
"So are you sure your husband won't care either?" I asked making sure that I could trust this woman. She looked a bit hurt for a moment.  
"No he left as well"  
"Why?" I asked. She leaned in.  
"Do you want to know a little secret?" she asked. I nodded being my nosey self now. Her eyes flashed gold and suddenly my slightly torn up/stolen dress fixed itself up and even changed color. I hadn't realized how beautiful it actually was till now.  
"You're a witch" I whispered.  
"You're not alone" I added. I did my little flame flicker thing for her and she almost looked like she was about to cry as she had this huge smile on her face.  
"So your husband left you because you have magic?" I asked feeling so curious about this woman for some reason.  
"He did it to protect me, when he became a knight under Uther's rule. He said that he was doing it to make sure my secret wouldn't be exposed and risk me and our children being executed"  
"He must have really loved you then"  
"I like to think he still does. Whenever I see him we smile at each other. Although I do hope we will be together soon. He's more than just a knight now he's one of the ones of the round table and I know that soon Arthur will see that not all magic is bad" she smiled proudly. I tried to search through my mind about which one he was.  
"His name's sir Adrien" she answered for me. She looked out the window.  
"It's almost dark out if I'm correct I believe you have dinner with Sir Gwaine tonight" she said. I blushed, although I really wanted to continue talking to her. I got up from the table.  
"Thank you" I nodded at her. She crossed her arms and smiled at me.  
"Be careful I've heard he's quite the ladies man"  
"I will" she smiled at me.  
"Make sure he's safe alright. He's like my little brother and I don't know what I would do if I lost him" I told her about Mordred.  
"I'll make sure to protect him with my life" she agreed.  
"I never got your name?" I asked as I was halfway out the door. I knew Merlin had told me earlier but I hadn't forgotten it already.  
"Alicia" she replied. For some reason that name sounded familiar. I gave her a small wave as I walked out. I started walking back to the castle until someone came up from behind me and covered my eyes. I noticed that someone was doing this playfully and not as some sort of mode of kidnapping so I let out a small laugh.  
"Merlin if that's you I'll burn your hands off" I joked.  
"Touchy" Gwaine's voice said.


End file.
